I got your back (MaureenRoger friendship fic)
by broggy
Summary: When Joanne wants to go home from the life cafe, Mark, Collins, Angel, and Mimi decided to head back to the loft with her and camp out for the night. Maureen wants to stay, so Roger agrees to hang back with her, and keep an eye on her for Joanne. What happens when trouble comes to the pair later in the night? In this fic, Angel is alive!


**Hey everyone! Broggy here! ive recently got into RENT because... yes. This is one of the many stories I will be posting for your enjoyment. (yes I ship marker) Basically, in this story, Roger looks out for Maureen, because in my headcanon, he treats her like his little sis, and Maureen is protected by Roger, like a protective older brother! reviews are appreciated! my tumblr fic account if you want to request: .com**

It had been a great day so far, the bohos having a gathering at the life cafe, drinking, laughing, and celebrating the fourth of July. Most of the day had been spent at the life, then when it had gotten dark, the group went and watched fireworks together. Back at the life, the rest of the evening would be spent getting drunk.

Maureen sat on Joanne's lap, her arms wrapped around the lawyer. The couple seemed perfectly content with talking quietly, and giving each other an occasional passionate kiss. At the other areas of the table, everyone else seemed to be doing the same. Roger held Mimi close in his arms, and Collins was smoking with Angel, the two exchanging loving glances now and then. Mark was the only one without someone to hold, his eyes cast down at his untouched drink. He didn't mind being alone right now, though. He often loved to observe, rather than be involved.

"To Bohemia„, and to our family." spoke Collins, raising his glass for a toast. Everyone around the table murmured in agreement, clinking glasses, and taking sips. Roger lit up a cigarette, stealing a glance at the filmmaker. He felt bad, seeing Mark look so alone. He reached his arm out, ruffling Mark's hair, and smirking, resting his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Mimi seemed to pick up Roger's hint, for she leaned over, hugging Mark from behind tightly, and giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Mark blushed, smiling warmly.

As the evening pressed on, the group shared in one of their favorite pass times, dancing on the tables, and pissing off the waiter. It wasn't long before Joanne started to get bored.

"Come on pookie! lets stay longer! I'm having a great time!" whined Maureen, looking at her lover with puppy eyes. Joanne sighed, avoiding her gaze.

"Maureen, i'm exhausted, and i'm bored… we can do this back at the loft!" Maureen rolled her eyes.

"But everyone is at life tonight! I haven't seen these guys in forever! cant we just stay?" Joanne stole a glance at Roger, who seemed to have no interest in leaving either. she then sighed, getting up.

"Ill be right back." she stated, moving over to where Roger sat. Seeing Joanne approach him, he got up, putting out his cigarette.

"What's up, Jo?" he asked, his speech surprisingly not very slurred. He hadn't been drinking much at all.

Joanne looked at him. "I wanna head back to the loft, but Mo wants to stay longer… can I ask you a favor? are you planning on staying here?"

He nodded. He didn't usually return home until late anyway. "Yeah, for awhile longer… why do you ask?"

She spoke up "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Maureen for me… I know she can handle herself, but I still worry… just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble… walk her home later?"

Roger hesitated, but eventually replied. "Sure. No problem. Save me some stolli, huh?" Joanne smiled.

"Will do… thanks so much, Roger.. I owe you…" she stretched up, giving the rocker a tight hug. He smiled.

"You don't owe me shit. Get home safe, alright?" she nodded, walking back to the others. Angel, Collins, Mark, Mimi, and Joanne all left soon after that, Mark ruffling Roger's hair, and smiling at him.

Roger stayed at the bar, sipping his drink, glancing at Maureen every few minutes. She was with her other friends, drinking, laughing, and hanging out. Roger wasn't that close to Maureen yet. He still had a little grudge against her for breaking Mark's heart. Roger, being very protective of the albino, had avoided Maureen for almost three weeks after she dumped Mark. Things had returned back to normal, but Roger was still cautious.

A few hours later, it had gotten late. The life was nearly empty, and Maureen waved goodbye to the last of her friends. She then bounced over to Roger, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Roggy! it's… Roger!" she cried out. She was tipsy, but not completely drunk yet. She was often playful when she had a few, though. Roger grumbled, rolling his eyes. He was pretty sober. He didn't feel like getting wasted until they were back at the loft.

"Yeah… it's me.." he replied, lighting up a cigarette. Maureen stole it from his lips. He raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you smoke?" he snapped.

"Lighten up Roggy… I just wanna try it." she put the cigarette between her lips.

"Joanne is gonna skin you al-" he was cut off as she inhaled deeply, then spit out the cigarette, coughing like crazy. He couldn't hold back his laughter. Maureen slapped him.

"Sh- *cough* up! *cough* th-that *cough* burned!" he smirked.

"Yeah, you don't inhale your first time, kid." He said, snorting, and taking his cigarette back, After sipping Roger's drink, she sighed, regaining her lost breath.

"I dunno how you smoke those things…" she commented, getting curious, as she often did when she was drunk, and reaching into Roger's jacket pockets.

"Hey! come on! don't you have anything better to do than steal my cigarettes, drink my booze, and go through my shit!?" he snapped, slapping her hand away. She started laughing, as she managed to snag a metal object from his pocket anyway.

"What's this?" she asked. She opened it, and her eyes scanned over the contents. Inside the small rectangular frame. sat a picture of Roger on the couch, with Mark on his lap, both had a cup of stolli in their hands, and they both had smiles plastered on their face. Mark had his arm wrapped around Roger's shoulders, and Roger had an arm around Mark's waist. On the bottom, in black ink, was April's hand writing. _"Mark and Roger"_

That was all the diva could see though, as Roger quickly snatched it back. "Don't touch that!" he hissed, cleaning Maureen's finger prints off of it.

"She gave it to y-" she started, but Roger cut her off.

"She took the picture. Mark gave it to me a few years back as Christmas gift."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she whispered, feeling bad about upsetting the older man. Roger shook his head and snorted.

"Don't be. She isn't coming back." he said bitterly, stuffing the frame back into his pocket, Maureen rose to her feet.

"It's almost closing time… wanna go?" she asked. Roger nodded, getting up, and stretching.

"Might as well… come on.." he lead the way to the door, Maureen following behind him. As the left the cafe, Roger started to get a weird feeling. He ignored it though, and they walked on in silence. He soon spotted a group of five men, roaming the streets ahead. Roger knew that method all too well. He grabbed Maureen's arm, and she turned around to speak, but a hiss from him silenced her.

"Shhhh… up ahead. Let's cut through the park and go around." Maureen nodded, and they went to turn around. It was too late though, as the men stopped when they spotted the pair. They began making their way over. Roger groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fuck me…" he spat, backing up.

"What do we do?" asked Maureen, her brown eyes wide with fear. They were out numbered. Roger rubbed his hair nervously.

"Just stay behind me. If we run, it's gonna get worse. If we do have to run, go back the way we came. There's an alley that leads to the park. We can lose them there." Maureen nodded, getting behind the blonde. Roger straightened up, his expression going stone cold. The five men soon were in front of him. He knew at least three. They used to shoot up together. He hoped they didn't remember him. He was quickly disappointed.

"Well, well, well…. what do we have here… if it isn't little old Roggy…" slurred the biggest male, reaching out to touch Roger's face. Roger quickly smacked his hand away.

"Keep your fucking hands off me…" he snarled. The man started laughing, and shoved Roger. It didn't take him long to notice Maureen.

"Who's this bitch? I thought you we're fucking that April chick.." he commented, grinning and winking at Maureen. She growled, and spit at him. He smiled. "Ohhh… I like em feisty…."

"For your information, April killed herself… and this "bitch" is my friend… if you got half a brain, you'll back the fuck off…"

The man smiled. "Oh Roger, relax… we just want a light… don't we boys?" The other four men nodded, moving forward. Roger stepped back, snarling, his protective instincts kicking in, Maureen holding onto him. One of the men grabbed a hold of Maureen's arm, and Roger, full of rage, slammed his fist against the man's head, and shoved him back into the others.

"Keep your fucking hands off her! Mo! RUN!" he yelled. Maureen and Roger took off running.

"GET THEM!" screamed the man, jumping to his feet, the other four hot on Roger's heels. The two took a turn down the alley, running at full speed. Roger's face dropped as he realized the alley was a dead end.

"Fuck! we went down the wrong one! we're trapped!" He looked around, seeing a bottle. He picked it up, busting the end off, and handing it to Maureen. There was a little path behind the building that was cut off by another wall at the end. As Roger heard the footsteps approaching, he shoved Maureen behind the building, standing in front of the opening.

"Roger, you cant take them alone! I can fight!" Roger quickly silenced her.

"Maureen, I cant imagine what would happen to you if they manage to get past me. I want you to stay back there, and hide in the shadows. Keep that bottle with you. Those assholes aren't gonna lay a hand on you if I have anything to do with it. Don't come out until I say." he growled. Maureen sighed, nodding.

"Please be safe…" Roger turned around, running out into the open, and attracting the attention of the males.

"There he is! where's your bitch Roggy?" asked the biggest male. Roger snarled.

"I helped her over the fence… she's long gone now…" he tensed up, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"No wonder April offed herself… you're pathetic…" hissed the leader.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Roger, lunging forward, and slamming his fist across his face. The big male was knocked back, stunned. The others acted quickly, jumping on Roger's back, and beginning their assault, holding him down, and beating him senseless.

Roger managed to rise up, grabbing one man by the throat, and sending him against the wall head first. He was down. Four more to go. Roger could taste blood as he fought viciously, yelling out in pain as the attacks kept coming.

Maureen cowered in the shadows, keeping herself hidden, resisting every urge to run out and help. She knew she didn't stand a chance out there. She began to consider it as she heard Roger's agonizing cries. As Roger slammed another male onto the pavement, knocking him out, the biggest male growled.

"Enough of this! it's over…" he snarled, grabbing Roger by the throat, and hoisting him into the air, slamming him against the wall, and holding him there, laughing as Roger choked and squirmed in protest. Maureen peeked out, gasping as she caught sight of this. The other two remaining thugs stood behind their leader, laughing at Roger. She saw a garbage can lid behind her, and picked it up, having the bottle handy as well. She quickly darted out of the alley, slamming the lid full force against the largest male's head. Being completely caught off guard by this, he dropped Roger, and fell to the ground, stunned. Roger stole this opportunity, and took the lid from Maureen, slamming it down on him once more, and knocking him unconscious.

"There's the bitch! get her!" yelled one of the remaining men, grabbing Maureen from behind. Maureen quickly reared up, driving her foot backwards, and kicking him between the legs. With a strangled noise, the man dropped her, and fell to his knees. She busted the bottle over his head, and he was down. The last man grabbed Maureen, hoisting her over his shoulder with ease, and taking off running. Roger was on his knees, coughing up blood, and trying to catch his breath, his vision blurring.

"Roger! help!" she shrieked, struggling and kicking.

"Let her go you bastard!" yelled Roger, Taking off after him. With the last of his strength, He jumped, grabbing a hold of the mans waist, and bringing him crashing down to the pavement. He dropped Maureen, and spun around, as him and Roger tussled on the pavement.

"Maureen, RUN! get help!" He was cut off as the man landed a sledge hammer blow to his face. Maureen Quickly darted off, but stopped as she caught sight of a blunt piece of wood by the alley entrance. Roger hadn't left her side. She wasn't about to leave his.

"Get your hands off of him!" she screamed, driving the wood towards the man's head. With a sickening crack, the man was out, his body weight becoming a burden on top of the already struggling to breathe Roger. Maureen shoved the man off of him, and tried to help Roger up.

"Roger, come on, we have to go before they get up!" she cried. Roger nodded, somehow managing to stand. Maureen supported half of his body weight, and they managed a steady limp home. Maureen screamed on the street as she heard everyone laughing in the loft. "Guys! help! I need to get him inside!" The laughter quickly fell silent, and Mark poked his head out, his eyes going wide at the sight of Roger.

The rocker was beat. Badly. His neck was already forming a bruise where he had been choked, his right eye was black, closed and swollen, and many cuts and bruises decorated his pale face. Due to the many blows to the head, Roger had a concussion. They could afford to go to the hospital, so they would have to patch him up here.

Roger made eye contact with Mark, coughing harder. He spit up blood on the street, everything starting to become blurry. His damage finally caught up to him, and the world became black. He collapsed on the street beside Maureen.

"Roger!" cried Mark. He quickly went inside, and in seconds, everyone was swarmed around the two. Joanne was by Maureen's side in a flash, holding the girl close.

"What happened!?" asked Collins, quickly hoisting the out cold musician in his arms, and walking towards the apartment to get him inside. Maureen was sobbing, and shaking, Joanne trying to calm her down, they went inside as well. As Collins carried Roger up the stairs, Maureen gasped out the story.

"We w-walked home from the l-life.. and these five guys f-followed us.. and we ran down an alley b-but n-no way out.. and attacked an- protected me an- and got taken and he s-saved me but he got beat really bad and we got away.." Angel quickly went to Maureen, trying to calm her down. As they entered the loft, Collins quickly rested Roger down on the couch, Mimi and Mark by his side.

Angel held Maureen in her arms. "Shhh… it's over now honey… everything is gonna be fine…" Maureen cried into Angel's shoulder, and Joanne paced, tears filling her eyes.

"I should have never made him walk you home… I should have dragged you guys home with us… it's all my fault.." she whined. Mimi spoke up.

"Joanne, stop kicking yourself, it's nobody's fault, this would have happened sooner or later…" Joanne's only response was a worried nod. Mark was silent, holding Roger's hand tightly, and scanning over his best friend's face with stone cold eyes. Mimi pushed blonde hair out of Roger's eyes, and whispered to her lover. "My poor baby…"

Collins came back over with a bucket, and a rag. He dipped the rag in the warm water, cleaning the blood off of Roger's face, and tending to his other injuries. Angel got up, running to the bathroom, and getting bandage for Roger's head…

The next morning, everyone was scattered around the loft, asleep. Mimi was at the other end of the couch, snoring quietly. Mark was in a chair beside Roger, still clutching the bigger blonde's hand. Collins, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne all snored together as well.

_"son of a bitch… my fucking head…"_ Thought Roger, yawning. Big mistake. He winced as a throbbing pain overtook his whole body. Suddenly, it hit him, and he remembered what happened last night. He forced open his eyes, gritting his teeth, and becoming dizzy. He took a few deep breaths, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

_"Maureen." _The girl's name came into his head. Was she okay? had she gotten taken? was he only imagining saving her? He suffered through the pain, and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Everyone snoring reminded him that they must have spent all night patching him up. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Maureen in Joanne's lap, unharmed. _"Good. she's safe. I kept my promise."_ He thought, and rubbed his eyes. He looked down as he felt something holding his hand.

_"Mark…"_ he noticed, looking over the smaller blonde's face. He obviously had been crying, as there were fresh tear stains down his pale face. Roger's head pounded. He let go of Mark's hand, careful not to wake the filmmaker, and he managed to get off the couch, and to the bathroom without waking anyone. He looked at himself in the mirror, snorting at his appearance.

_"Damn… I look like_ shit…" he commented mentally, bending over the sink, and splashing cold water on his face. It woke him up, but also reminded him of the pain he was in. Taking a few aspirin, and feeling the bandage on his head, and side, he walked out of the bathroom. He must have gotten kicked in the side a few times. _"Might have got a cracked rib_ too.." he thought silently.

A yawn from Collins caught his attention. The anarchist opened his eyes slowly, his gaze dropping as he caught sight of Roger.

"Roger! guys, get up! wake up! Roger's up!" Mimi snapped to attention, Angel, Joanne, and Maureen waking as well. Mark was out cold.

"Babe, you're okay!" yelled Mimi, getting up, and running to Roger, grabbing him in a hug. Roger sighed contently, lowering his head, closing his eyes, and holding her close.

Collins laughed, walking over to him with the others. He put an arm around Roger, patting his back gently. Angel did the same.

"I'm so glad you're okay honey." she said, smiling. Roger flashed her a smile in return.

The excitement had woken Mark up, and he quickly shoved past everyone. Mimi stepped back. Mark grabbed Roger by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes, and looking over his injuries.

"I'm fine, camera boy…" he murmured playfully. Mark nodded, stepping back.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you asshole." he whispered.

"Shut up, blondie." grumbled Roger, pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. Mark held him back gently. They soon broke apart, and Joanne made her way over, looking into Roger's eyes and smiling.

"Thank you so much… you saved her… there is a heart under all that blonde hair…" she joked. Roger smiled, and blushed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Maureen walked over, sighing, and locking eyes with Roger.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, nodding towards the loft door. Roger nodded, following her slowly out into the hallway.

They both were silent for a minute, until Maureen moved forward, nearly knocking Roger over in a hug. She had to stretch up on her toes. Roger wheezed in surprise, but returned it with one arm.

"You saved my life, and kept me safe, despite the fact that you got the shit kicked out of you… I cant thank you enough… nobody has ever stood up for me like that before.. you were like a big brother to me…"

Roger smiled. "Hey, it was nothing. I would do it again in an instant. You weren't too bad yourself, scrappy." he teased, shoving her playfully. Maureen pulled back, and smiled, looking into his eyes.

"If you ever need anything, I have your back. No matter what…. deal?" she asked, holding out her hand. Roger smirked, shaking it.

"Same goes for you. Anyone picks on my little sis, you let me know." Maureen smiled. This caring side of Roger rarely surfaced. They returned inside, spending the rest of the day talking, laughing, and finally getting along, as a family.

Ever since that day, Maureen and Roger had become close. Whenever Maureen came to visit with Joanne, she would yell in delight, and jump on Roger's back, and the two would get into a play fight. If Benny was an asshole, Roger would stick up for Maureen. If anyone said anything bad about Roger, Maureen was quick to jump to his defense.

They both could trust each other now, no matter what.

**Happy fourth of July everyone! I hope this story made you smile! I really enjoyed writing it! reviews and feedback are always welcome! :)**


End file.
